1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory device and methods of manufacturing and operating the same, for example, to a one time programmable (OTP) memory device that uses multi-plugs and methods of manufacturing and operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses are being miniaturized rapidly so that users can conveniently transport the electronic apparatuses. Furthermore, the rate of miniaturization of the electronic apparatuses is expected to increase in the near future. However, the miniaturization of the electronic apparatuses generally requires an increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices.
The miniaturization of the electronic apparatuses is inseparably related to the increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices, which is performed by forming as many semiconductor devices as possible in an area.
In order to further increase the integration density of semiconductor devices, a technique that can process a line width of the semiconductor devices narrowly is important. Conventional semiconductor techniques propose a line width processing technique at a nano level. However, due to physical limitations, it is not possible to process the line width to an infinitely narrow level. That is, there is a limit in increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices by increasing the number of semiconductor devices to be formed in an area.
As a method of overcoming the above limitation, a semiconductor device that can only store one bit data may be replaced by a multi-bit data semiconductor device. For example, a semiconductor device that may store at least two bit data.
Theoretically, if a semiconductor device that stores one bit data is replaced by a semiconductor device that stores two bit data, the integration density of the semiconductor device may be doubled.
Thus, recently, a multi-bit semiconductor device having a storage node that includes a material that has various memory characteristics and has various shapes, such as a multi-bit memory device, has been disclosed.